


marry you

by cinnamonsmolyuzu



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Pining, but not so angst, one day marriage, or is it???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonsmolyuzu/pseuds/cinnamonsmolyuzu
Summary: "Let's get married, then."Javier choked, then he sat up too."What?"





	marry you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my 4th fic and this is inspired by yet another song (im sorry), Marry You by Bruno Mars. I was listening to the song and then I got hit by sudden feels™. I hope you like this trash lol. English is not my first language so there are probably mistakes but it's still readable :) Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!!

Spring has finally ended, and so is their vacation.

Yuzuru and Javier went back to Canada after the two months of attending ice shows, spending time with their families, keeping up with friends, and visiting the places that they missed the most whenever they were far away from their beloved home. The most stressful season which is the Olympics has also been concluded, with Yuzuru winning the gold medal again and Javier with the bronze.

Yuzuru, probably the only person in the world right now who was so excited to train again that he can't even sleep the night before, was very disappointed finding out that the rink has been closed. Again. Because of the damn raccoon. Again. Javier, on the other hand, was quite glad. First, because he was late and he dodged the possibility of Brian getting mad at him. Second, because for him, it was a bit early to train for the upcoming season. He felt like the Olympic season just ended a day ago. And last, of course, was because he wanted to sleep longer. But Javier can't feel that glad for he, too, was disappointed that his efforts to wake up early in the morning were all wasted.

"I love animals, but that raccoon is make me hate them"

Javier snorted. "Maybe the raccoon has reasons. Maybe he wanted to learn how to skate well so that he can beat you someday."

Yuzuru glared at him.

"Yuzu come on. We still have lots of time to train for the next season, and I mean, don't you think we started a bit early? My body still doesn't want to cooperate with me today."

"Your body always not cooperate with you if training is morning", Yuzuru grumbled.

"Touché."

"What?"

Javier smiled. "Anyway, let's spend this day absolutely doing nothing. You know, just relaxing."

Yuzuru sighed, but he followed Javier and his very exciting and enjoyable plan.

\---

"Well, I'm quite bored now."

"Why? I absolutely having fun right now, Javi."

Javier groaned. "Okay I'm sorry, I thought this is better than being at home playing video games."

Yuzuru rolled his eyes. "We need fresh air, Yuzu, and you know it."

Yuzuru whined. "But is very boring, Javi. I just want to skate. Why not the skating gods let me?"

"Because probably they want you to do something else other than skating. At least just for today, though."

"Like what?"

"I actually don't know. But we got to do something else, or I might die because of boredom."

Yuzuru sat up, while Javier continued to lie down the grass under the shady tree.

"Let's get married, then."

Javier choked, then he sat up too.

"What?"

"You hear me, Javi."

Javier was shocked. Is he serious? He does look serious though. His brows are furrowed like when he's concentrating and focusing on training or competition. Except his cheeks and ears are tinged pink.

"But why?"

Yuzuru looked at him. "You said is so boring, and must do something or you die. So why not get married?"

Javier choked again. Maybe this is his end. Maybe he'll die because of too much choking rather than because of excessive boredom.

"Uhm, Yuzu, but don't you think it's a bit crazy?"

"Yes it is. That why it is not boring. It is exciting." Yuzuru continued.

Javier stopped. But why not though? Why wouldn't he marry Yuzuru? It's not like that he never looked at Yuzuru as more than a friend, because he actually does. Countless times. For the past two years. Not that he would admit it to him, of course.

"Javi?", Yuzuru said, looking from underneath his bangs.

"Are we getting married for real?"

This time, it's Yuzuru's turn to choke.

"Yes. No. Of course not. I mean... we get married. But only for a day, I think. Because we really not together right? So.. ano.. yes. But no. We just get married because we both bored and idiots."

Javier don't know why, but he felt sad, and his heart tightened at that.

"Okay then, let's do it. Let's get married."

Yuzuru blushed. "Okay."

Javier's heart start pounding on his ears. Why is he feeling like this? It's not like they are getting married for real. They are not even together, as what Yuzuru said. So why does it feel like everything is real?

"Yuzuru Hanyu, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Javier Fernandez".

\---

"Uhm, so. What should we do first?", Javier asked as they started walking agan, thinking what newly engaged couples should do.

"I not know. Maybe get rings?"

"But we don't have that amount of money right now to actually buy wedding rings."

Yuzuru rolled his eyes, "Javi is idiot. Of course we not buy real rings. We just do this because we bored. And nothing else, r-right? Parents not even know, or they kill me, and I think you not even like me that way." He muttered the last part.

Javier doesn't really know why, but everytime Yuzuru says that what they are doing is not real, he wishes that he wouldn' t. It's like reminding Javier that he is a coward for not telling Yuzuru what he truly feels.

"Okay okay. Rings it is then. But where should we buy? Do you know a place here?"

Yuzuru beamed at him, and oh. What Javier would do just to see that smile again.

Then, he dragged Javier to a shop nearby that he once saw when he got lost one time that sells jewelries for a low price.

\---

After arguing for a good five minutes on who should choose on the type of the ring they should buy, they finally settled on a simple gold band with a small red stone in the middle because of course, it's Yuzuru's favorite color and it's apparently Spain's and Japan's colors.

"What should we do next, Javi?"

"Maybe find a place to get married? I mean to exchange vows and rings?"

"This is tiring than I thought", Yuzuru sighed as they walked, again, to find a place to "get married".

"Well, atleast we're not bored now. We're getting married, but not really! I'm actually having fun, do you, too Yuzu?"

Yuzuru has gotten quiet, and when Javier looked at him, the word "Why?" already on the tip of his tounge, the reaction that he saw surprised him. He looked... sad? Downcast? Disappointed? Javier can't pinpoint it, but he was sure that Yuzuru didn't look happy either.

"Yes, I having fun, too", Yuzuru mumbled.

\---

After what seemed like hours of walking to find a place to get married, they finally found one located in a park with a very few people around. It is a simple gazebo. It is in all white, with flower designs on the posts which are delicately carved. It also has a small flight of stairs, and is surrounded by bushes of varieties of flowers.

"Finally we found one! And this actually look so cool. This is perfect", Javier said.

Yuzuru quietly followed. His heart is pounding on his ears and then suddenly he felt his chest tightening. Is he having an asthma attack? Because no asthma, not right now. _In. Out. In. Out._ He tried, but it's certainly not working, and it's certainly not an attack. He's just nervous, because who wouldn't be when one's getting married, right?

"Yuzu? Are you okay?" Javier asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Yes. W-we start now?", he asked, his eyes not meeting Javier's.

"I guess so. Do you want to go first?"

"Uh, no. No, you start."

Javier breathes deep. The moment that he starts speaking, he knows he won't be able to stop himself.

"Yuzuru, the first day I met you, I already knew you were different, because you are so special. But I never knew that you will have this special place in my heart. It's like your presence started as a small seed and as time passes by, you contine to grow onto me. I'm so glad you put down your walls for me, even though you were afraid to at first. You keep pushing me to my limits, and of course I dont mean that in a bad way. I want to thank your mom for giving birth to such a beautiful person who entered my life. I'm so happy to have you. You are the reason why I became better, why I have these achievements, why I'm here now. I'm so grateful to be your rinkmate, your rival, and your bestfriend. I promise to continue us inspiring each other in everything that we both do, to protect you, to make you happy always, and to be your shoulder to cry on. I promise to stay by your side forever."

Yuzuru looked at him with tears in his eyes, and Javier didn't notice that he has, too. The fact that everything that Javier said was all true and deep from his heart scares him more than anything. _I love you._ He so wanted to continue, but he just... can't. He's too afraid that he thinks that saying it will ruin their friendship. If Javier only knows, though.

"I not know what to say." Yuzuru said, crying and laughing at the same time. "I not even know why I crying."

"I don't even know why I do, too." Javier chuckled, wiping the tears from Yuzuru's eyes.

"Okay, I start now before I start cry again. Javi, I know you already know this but I say this again. You are one of the reasons why I came to Canada. I want be great like you. I want know you more. I want be friends you, but I was afraid that I will not able to. But you really nice to me you never give up talking and teaching me even though I not understand you that much. Javi helped me become better. I owe everything I won to you Javi. I so happy I met you and became friend. I not be here if it not for you. Thank you for everything Javi. I promise be your rival and your rinkmate as long as were still competing, but your friend for your whole life. I promise stay by your side forever, even bad and good times." _I love you._

"Now you are making me cry", Javier smiled. "Should we put on the rings now?"

Yuzuru chuckled. "Yes?"

Javier held Yuzuru's hand. He's not sure if its hand that is shaking, or Yuzuru's, or maybe it's them both. He put on the ring to Yuzuru's slender finger, slowly, trying not to drop the ring. He let out a huge sigh that he didn't know he was holding when he successfully put it.

Now, it's Yuzuru's turn. He held Javier's hand in his, and he thinks that he's going to pass out any second longer. Why is he even nervous? He's the one who started this, and he knows that what they are doing is not real and everything is like a kid's game. So why? Finally, he let himself _fall._ Fall into the reality that this is the only time and moment that Javi is his and he can be Javi's. His throat is tightening and he feels the tears are starting to build up, so even with his hands shaking and vision blurry, he managed to put on the ring to Javier's.

They looked at each other. Both eyes seeking an answer as to what they should do next. They know, yet both are frozen as they just stood there, holding each other's gazes. Yuzuru made the first move, he hugged Javier tight. So tight, as he is afraid of letting him go; of losing him. It is not the best decision, but it is the right thing to do. He knows that if he let his heart take over him, he will just regret it his whole life. He knows that it is better to hurt himself rather than to hurt Javier.

Javier was startled. Apparently, he didn't expect it at all. Damn. He was so ready for a kiss, but he knows that Yuzuru doesn't like him the way he does, so he settled to it. Javier returned the hug. He held him tightly in his arms, then he placed a kiss on Yuzuru's crown, and then the dam broke. Yuzuru started crying on his shoulder. Hearing him cry breaks Javier's heart more than anything. He traced small circles on Yuzuru's back, trying to soothe him. He also said some words of reassurance in his mother tongue, and of course, the things that he really wanted Yuzuru to know but he can't.

When Yuzuru has calmed down, Javier held his face, wiped away the tears, and then kissed him on his forehead.

"Yuzu, I-" _love you._

"Wow, I not notice is dark now. I bit tired too. We go now, Javi?" Yuzuru cut him.

"Yes, I'm tired too. Let's go home."

\---

Yuzuru didn't went to his home, instead he followed Javier to his home because apparently, "Javi's house is near than me, and I really tired now I not want ride bus anymore. I just want sleep."

When they arrived at Javier's apartment, Yuzuru went straight to the couch, with Effie following from behind.

"Effie, really? You went to him first than me, your true owner? I feel betrayed."

Yuzuru chuckled, but it got muffled by the pillow on his face.

"And you, Yuzuru, how many times do I have to tell you that you should not sleep on the couch? C'mon, stand up and let's get to bed. Or do I have to carry you like newly weds do?" Javier smirked.

Yuzuru, with cheeks and ears heating up, immediately sat up and went straight to the bedroom, not looking at Javier.

After changing to more comfortable clothes, they finally laid down their tired bodies onto the soft, accepting bed. Javier turned off the lamp and tried to sleep.

After tossing and turning for what seemed like hours, Javier gave up. His mind wouldn't let him sleep. He kept thinking about the things that happened earlier. He can't helped but smile and cherish the memory.

"Yuzuru? Are you asleep?". What a dumb question, Fernandez. Of course he's asleep, why wouldn't he? He's not like you who kept thinking about the vow, how he put on the ring, how he hugged him so tight, how-

"Hm?" Yuzuru faced him. "Why Javi?"

"What? Ah I mean I just thought you're not asleep because I can't. I don't know the reason why and-"

"Javi". Yuzuru moved closer to him, putting his head on Javier's shoulder. "I not want to sleep. I not want to end it now, Javi. I still want to feel how to be yours and you be mine even with short amount of time I have. Because if I sleep, this day will end, so our marriage end, too. And I not want to."

Even in the dark, Javier can see the fear and worry in Yuzuru's glistening eyes. "Then we don't."

Yuzuru looked at him in confusion. "What you mean don't?"

And then Javier kissed him. He felt Yuzuru gasp in his mouth, an indication that he clearly didn't expect it, but he immediately returned it. He loves me, too. This is real. He loves me the same way as I love him. He loves me. I can't believe this.

When they pulled apart, Yuzuru still looked confused, but happiness was radiating off of him.

"We do not end this. Not now. Not ever." Suddenly, Javier felt brave. The fear that he had upon before saying it was now all gone.

"I love you, Yuzuru." he finally said.

\---

It's been months since the supposed to be "one day marriage" happened. Now, they were sitting on Javier's couch, watching a cheesy romantic Spanish film while eating a tub of ice cream, their legs tangled with each other, and their only source of light coming from the television.

"Javi?" Yuzuru looked at him in that exact same way when he was about to ask the same question to Javier if he was sure about being with him, or in short, dating him.

 _Oh, this again,_ Javier thought. He then kissed Yuzuru on his lips and his forehead to remove all of his worry and to replace it with reassurance.

"Yes Yuzu. I'm beyond 100% sure about being with you. I love you so much that I can't bear not to be by your side. We will not end this. Not now and not ever. Always remember that okay?"

"Okay. I promise not get worry again." Yuzuru beamed at him.

Javier smilead at him. His hand found its way to fix the stray strand of hair that covered part of Yuzuru's eyes. His ring glints in the darkness on the process.

"I love you too, Javi."

**Author's Note:**

> lol i don't know how to end this story, i still hope you like it! *crosses fingers* Thank you for reading!


End file.
